A Welcome Distraction
by dumpling47
Summary: One-shot. Sherlock takes a leaf out of Irene Adler's book. Most definitely Johnlock.


_**Series Three begins filming today! In honor of this very special day, I've written a fic with plenty of sexytimes! Enjoy :D**_

* * *

I'd been distracted with cases for ages, and John and I hadn't even had sex in over two weeks. I felt terrible, knowing that it was mostly my fault. Besides that, I was wondering if he wasn't a little bored of me. He hadn't asked for sex, I mean, and surely he would've been if he still found me interesting?

The fear gripped me: I was an old dog in desperate need of new tricks. We'd tried just about everything in the books, and I couldn't help but wonder if I'd lost my spontaneity. I still wanted John, of course, but would he reciprocate?

Irene Adler - _The_ Woman - had been spontaneous, and that was partially what had made her so intriguing. Was I going insane, thinking that taking a leaf out of her book might be a good idea?

Oh, well. I was starting to grow desperate. I needed a way to pique John's interest, and fast, before he up and left me.

And so, Operation: Get John Back was scheduled to commence the very next morning.

* * *

That night, I slept on the sofa in nothing but a sheet, ensuring that John could not fail to notice me when he came down for breakfast. John was up bright and early, making his way to the coffeepot, when -

"You're up early," I said in my most rumbling purr, standing up and letting the sheet fall away from my frame. I didn't generally think of myself as attractive, but I didn't have much of a problem acting like I was, especially around John. Even if he no longer cared too much about me, I still felt at my best around him.

John choked on his coffee. "Sherlock -" he began.

"What's the matter?" I asked, perching on the edge of the table and smiling cheekily. "Not enjoying the view?"

"Oh, I -" John swallowed. "I am very much enjoying the view," he said robotically, his eyes traveling up and down my body. Suddenly, I felt exposed. This type of thing worked for that Adler woman - not so much for me. I was ridiculously uncomfortable, but didn't dare show it. "But you can't just parade around the flat like that, you know. Mrs. Hudson or somebody might see -"

I made sure not to snort at that comment - snorting wasn't attractive. "What do I care?" I said, yawning and stretching. "Say, I'm not on any cases at the moment, and -"

"If you're wondering whether or not I want to shag you senseless right now, the answer is yes. Yes, yes, _yes_," John said. "But there's something I'm not getting."

"_Ye-es?_"

"Why are you acting like this?" John asked. "This isn't like you."

I was caught. Completely, utterly caught. My eyes widened momentarily, and I felt more exposed than ever. I grabbed for my dressing-gown (tossed over the nearby chair, thank God) and pulled it on, feeling infinitely more secure. "John?"

"I mean, you're acting like a bloody harlot - like a -" John suddenly smirked. "You're acting just like Irene Adler! Sherlock, just what the hell are you up to?"

I was beyond humiliated by this point. "I was, er," I cleared my throat. "Trying new techniques."

"Practicing for the role of a dominatrix, are we?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly. By that point, the truth began pouring out: how I thought John was bored of me, how I saw no other option but to try something new. How I didn't know what else to do, who else to imitate, but The Woman herself.

To my surprise, John didn't laugh. He just stepped over to me and took my hands.

"I'm sorry if I've been acting distant," he said. "I just thought you'd like some privacy to work on your cases - I mean, you didn't have to - all this -" John shook his head. "This is my fault. I just, I didn't want to distract you -"

I silenced him with a kiss, deep and warm.

"You are a welcome distraction," I insisted, pulling away. "Even during cases."

John blushed. "I'm not bored of you, I swear it. For the record, though, you looked positively sexy just now ... though I think I prefer your smug-arse git self, you know? Much more dashing."

"_John!_" I whined.

And so, I chased him up to his room, my clothes (as well as his) all but forgotten, promising myself all the while that the Adler techniques would only ever be pulled out again as a last resort.


End file.
